Secrets Are Never Kept
by Penguistic
Summary: Gaia is a young Fire Nation citizen. With her family struggling to make a living, she thinks that's all she has to worry about. Her father is about ready to tell her something though and it might just turn her world upside down.
1. The Blanket

_~So I know what everyone is thinking. __Why don't you actually update the stories you have on your account already before adding another one? __ Well I update a story as I gather muse for it. Lately, after rewatching every single Avatar The Last Airbender episode I've gathered a great interest in writing fanfiction for it. I'm going to update, __**The Past Really Does Matter**__, sometime this week as well. My other two are going on hiatus.~_

_ ~Unlike my other stories I'm going to try writing this one in third person. If it doesn't work I'll switch back but I think I'll be fine. This story will also start with Zuko being nine and Gaia being nine as well just to make sure no one is confused with how I write the beginning out._

_ ~I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. However I do own Gaia and her family.~_

In a small village just on the outskirts of the more upscale Fire Nation capital, a young girl was sitting outside, admiring the setting sun. She loved the sun. It was so bright and vibrant and it also offered life. If only it could help her father survive the sickness he was bearing.

The young child's family, like so many in the community, were not exactly rich. Sometimes children there would play a game of who could steal the most fire flakes from the venders who hopelessly waited for any type of form of customer. None of them would admit it, but the only real reason they did so was so that there would be more food for their families as well. Or maybe just possibly they did so to pass the time. Either way, it only masked the real trouble.

As she listened to the still quiet it was easily disturbed by the hacking of her father. She instinctively flinched and turned her small and boney face into her house only just a bit so that she could see if anything had changed. Nothing.

The young girl's name was Gaia. She wasn't exactly one to express herself. In fact she preferred to have her silent moments, sharing talks with the sun which in her mind would reply gratefully. The sun was the basis for her whole element and she loved it. Not many others might realize it, but it offered great advice if you would listen closely.

Gaia's eyes were half-way closed and she struggled not to yawn. She had to be strong and stay awake. She had promised her mother she would keep watch for anything that came their way. It could be a simply villager or perhaps something of a grander scale. Either way, she was to tell her mother. She wasn't exactly sure why though. What was so bad about that?

As she waited and rocked her small frame on the seat she noticed the one close friend she held in the community. The girl's name was Kamache and to be honest she was Gaia's polar opposite. Kamache liked to talk. When Gaia noted this she always bolded it or said it in a different tone. It was honestly true no matter what others thought. She could only guess that the reason they were friends was because Gaia actually listened and answered without seeming upset that the babbling hadn't stopped.

"Would you like to go jump rope with me Gaia? I know it's getting late but one of the newcomers is out and I want to see what they are like." Kamache was practically bouncing up and down with a facial expression of not only curiosity but also nervousness written all over her face. It even caused her dark black pig-tails to fly off of her shoulders.

"I wish I could Kamache. My dad isn't feeling so well though and my mom wants me to guard the house to see if anyone else comes by." It was pretty obvious that Gaia was eager to drop what she was doing and join her friend in a quick game of jump rope. As a child her age, however, she felt that it was necessary to prove that she deserved to be treated like a big kid. Her two older brothers had been. Why not her?

"Aw...okay Gaia. If you change your mind you know where to find me," Kamache chirped as she quickly turned heal and ran off to find the newest children to join the village.

Gaia sighed, finally letting her yawn free as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. "Gaia! I need you to come in here for a moment!" The sound of her mother's call echoed through the air and the child hurriedly squirmed off of the chair and dashed through the door to her mother's side.

"Yes mommy?" Her voice was quiet and soft as she hesitantly looked up at her mom. She was like a great big building in a sense. Gaia didn't take this lightly. She really meant it. Her mom was tall compared to her own stature and she knew it.

"Can I trust you with an errand? Huo is too busy practicing his fire-bending and I have Murki looking over the scroll his teacher sent home." As her mother spoke she folded a damp cloth and placed it on the side.

Gaia nodded in a fast-paced manner. Her light amber eyes seemed eager to take on the task her mother would assign her. "Yes mother. What would you like me to find?"

"I need you to try and find a blanket. It doesn't need to be special at all. Maybe if you could try to see if anyone has one they are no longer using. Your father, is experiencing some odd chills and I want to see if I can get him to warm up." Gaia examined her mother's face discretely. She seemed full of stress and worry. Was her father okay?

"I'll see what I can find mother," Gaia added as she turned and opened the door to her family's house and started her small journey in search of a blanket...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Zuko looked up a his mother, her smile making him feel slightly better as he placed his silverware down on the table. His father and Azula had gone out and hadn't been able to join them for their evening meal. No doubt it was to try and find another way to try and improve Azula's already heightened firebending skills.

"Is everything alright Zuko? You seem upset," his mother asked as she gazed over at her son from across the table.

Zuko couldn't help but look around the room in panic. He didn't want to admit his jealousy to his mother. No matter how much she made him feel better it would just make him feel as if he wasn't trying hard enough. It was better to just hold it in for now.

So instead of admitting what he actually felt he blatantly lied to his mother. "This food tastes so weird in my mouth. What's going on back in the kitchen?" The young Fire Nation prince turned his gaze towards the door as if he was trying to justify what he had said.

However, Ursa only seemed to heighten her gaze on her son, a frown forming along the lines of her mouth. "Now Zuko. You know the food we eat is very good. You've eaten things like this before. Are you suddenly becoming ungrateful for the things you have now?"

Zuko didn't open his mouth. He only stayed in his place and gave his mother a confused look. If she had known this probably wouldn't have been so difficult. She didn't though. Oh great.

To his surprise his mother didn't respond. Instead she got up from her seat and walked out into the halls. Zuko ran after her, starting to wonder if what he had said had been the wrong thing to actually use. "What did I do?" he asked, demanding for an answer right there as he watched his mother gather what looked like two light blanket-like things made of a fine red fabric and outlined in what looked like gold. While he waited for an answer he noticed that she placed something in the hand that faced away from him.

"I want to show you why it's important to be grateful for what you have." Without speaking another word, Ursa placed the light blanket around his shoulders as if it were to act as a coat. Frustration gleamed in Zuko's eyes as his mother took his hand and started walking. This hadn't been what he had meant to accomplish. Not at all.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Zuko tried to pick up the odd smell in the air as he looked around. His mother had taken the hood and placed it over his head while he tried to figure this all out. No doubt this visit hadn't been planned and she was just trying to keep them hidden.

It was already very dark out. Without the sun out he couldn't help but shiver just for a small amount of time. This place was really starting to get to him. At least there was no one out. He could only suspect that most of them were asleep.

His mother still held on tightly to his hand as they started to be enveloped by small houses. This place wasn't exactly amazing either. You would think that a town so close to the Fire Nation Capital would have a great business aura to it. This village however, seemed rundown.

A loud coughing noise echoed from one of the houses and he instinctively looked up at his mother. It sounded as if someone was coughing but it also had a ragged edge to it.

Then a thought dawned on him. This was so different then from what he was used too. In a way it was almost like he was sneaking out. A devious smirk spread across his face. Azula surely wasn't ever going to be able to do something like this when she was nine. This though comforted him alone as his mother tapped on his shoulder, breaking his silent trance.

"Do you see that old women right there? I want you to hand her this small blanket right here." Zuko's face scrunched up ever-so-slightly. He didn't want to do such a thing. It didn't seem plausible to walk up to a random stranger and hand them a blanket. What was worse was that he could tell his mother was holding two more. What was he now? It certainly didn't seem like he was prince of the Fire Nation at the moment.

Zuko took the blanket into his hands and examined it more closely. It was of course made of a nice red fabric and also held the Fire Nation insignia. What would his mother want to give away a perfectly good blanket? It made no sense at all and he was really starting to get convinced that she was just doing this to mess with him. Even though he knew she wouldn't. His mother would never do something like that.

As he golden eyes scanned the area he caught sight of the old women again. She seemed to be peering into the windows of a shop. The shop itself didn't seem like it was open. However, even Zuko noticed a small flickering flame from within the house.

He wasn't sure if his mother was getting impatient with him or if she was still waiting in a kind matter as he hadn't cared to look up so instead he started his trudge towards the receiver of the new blanket.

It was like she was deaf or something. She didn't even turn to look at him. Instead she continued on looking into the shop. Zuko cleared his throat and tapped her shoulder, still gritting his teeth together as if he would rather not be there at all.

The old woman flinched and finally turned to meet his gaze. When her eyes rested upon him though he noticed that this was no old woman. It was a young girl. He honestly kind of felt stupid himself. It wasn't like he could stand there and blame himself though. She had looked like she was much older from the side...maybe.

Yet as he examined her more closely she looked anything but. She was a few inches shorter then him and her skin was a light pale tone. Her thick, dark black hair was concealed by her own hood. Upon looking more closely though he noticed that the upper part of the hair was gathered into a ponytail while the more common dense part was left to rest at her shoulders. Her eyes were about the only thing that stood out to him. They were more of a honey color and of course seemed to appear normal to him for a common Fire Nation citizen.

"So my mother noticed you were cold and...well...um...she wanted me to give you this," Zuko muttered dryly, almost forcing it into her arms.

The little girl's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion as she looked at the blanket closely. "Thank you?"

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Gaia couldn't help herself and finally let her eyes wander down to the blanket that the random stranger had given her. It seemed like it was nice and would supply enough warmth to possibly keep her father from needing another one.

"Thank you," she added again, once more before running off back to her house with a bit more of a bounce to her step. Her father would be sleeping warm tonight thanks to the hooded stranger.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Zuko seemed almost as confused as the young girl had only moments ago. The blanket had been meant for her. His mother even had said so. Yet, she had run off with it tucked in between her arms.

"Mother?," he asked quietly as he walked back towards Ursa. She lifted her gaze from the spot he had just been and smiled.

"You did well Zuko. I'm sure she is grateful for what you have given her." A slight look of pride crept into his mother's eyes and Zuko couldn't help but straighten his stance and smile too. It felt so great to have her praise him.

"But she didn't even use it? What if she just sells it?" Zuko's golden eyes focused on his mother as he tore his wandering eye-sight from the spot he too had just been standing at.

"Oh my Zuko," Ursa added as she knelt down so that she was at Zuko's direct height. "I don't think she will sell it. I could see that she was only your age. That probably didn't even come to her mind when she had accepted it from you."

Zuko tried to appear as if he understood what his mother was saying yet in his own mind he had already made up his mind that he couldn't exactly trust the girl he had given it to. His thoughts were swept aside as he let out a small yawn. "Can we go home now?"

Ursa laughed silently as she took his hand and nodded. Apparently this trip was over before the other two blankets were given away. She had expected that though.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Gaia trampled over her brother Murki, whom was pretending to shoot a ball of fire at Huo. "Watch it!" the older boy exclaimed, obviously ticked off that his sister hadn't kept better watch over where her feet were going.

"Oh sorry!" Gaia glared at him as she bent only a small amount of fire towards the fringe of his hair. It was useful that only Huo shared the ability to bend fire. This made things so much easier when Murki decided he wanted to pick fun at her.

Her second oldest brother simply stared at her coldly. "What's that in your hand?" His deep brown eyes were entranced by the warm-colored thing she held in her hands.

"It's a blanket for father. You would have known I was going out to get it but you were too busy playing with Huo." She turned her back before he could respond and stalked off towards her mother with a beaming smile on her face.

"I was able to find one. You won't believe who gave it to me though!" The young girl's face was filled with a gleaming smile as she handed the fabric into her mother's waiting hands.

Her father, as if he had heard her, weakly turned his head so that his eyes were on his only daughter. It appeared as if he couldn't answer though and a pang of sadness pierced her heart. Her father was training her in the art of basic firebending skills. If he died she would probably have no one to teach her. Not only that, but she wouldn't have a father.

"Oh really Gaia? Who gave it to you?" her mother asked as she looked down at her while unfolding the cloth until it was big enough to decently cover her husband's body. Even through all this seeing Gaia smile made her brighten up a bit. Things couldn't be so bad if her daughter smiled.

"This strange boy came up to me and offered it to me. He seemed a bit shady but since none of the shops were open I just took it. It has a design on the front. See?" she asked excitedly as she jumped up in the air to try and point at the cloth.

Gaia's mother sighed tiredly. "It is a very nice fabric. If you can ever find the boy again I want you to say thank you from all of us. Don't stop saying it until he gets sick of hearing it."

Gaia nodded while clamoring up the small chair placed by her father's bedside. She could tell that he seemed tired. This wasn't the father she knew. The thought of what could happen made her eyes tear up blatantly.

"Gaia?" he asked quietly as he reached for her hand. There was a certain spark to his eyes that hadn't been there for awhile and she was starting to wander if maybe he was getting better.

"Yes father?" Her voice was a bit scratchy as she listened and waited for an answer. Hopefully it would be a good one.

"You know I am not badly sick. I've just contracted something from another worker at the shop. I'll be fine." He tightened his grasp on her hand as if to reassure her if his words hadn't been enough. "When I get better I'll start your training again."

Gaia'a weak father sighed quietly yet again as he rested his head on his pillow and whispered a quick goodnight to her. She wanted so badly to believe hm. In her head, however, she wasn't so easily convinced.

_~So comes an end to the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I may put another chapter out in a day or two.~_


	2. The Secret Is Revealed

_~Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorite and update lists. I'm thoroughly surprised I've even gotten what I have for this story so thanks again for the support. I appreciate it all.~_

_ ~I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. However, I do own claims to Gaia and her family as well as any character I create for the sake of my sanity~_

One week. That was all it took. As Gaia reflected on it she took a breath of solemn relief. A few days after he had been given the blanket, her father had complained that he had felt worse. Somehow he had managed to cope with it though and get through it okay.

She didn't know what she would have done without her father. It wasn't that she exactly disliked her mother. However, her father was the one she was closest too. Not only was it because she was his final child, but also because he was her teacher.

Gaia could fondly remember many of the conversations they had held together from years past. Many of them were serious. Like how he had told her how she should use her bending to benefit her family and also her village. Of course she had written that one off. There were other firebenders here and in the surrounding areas. It wasn't like she was any different. She was only nine and she would be ten in just a few days! What was a young girl like her to do about this ongoing war? Her nation had started it of course though but of course somehow her father had managed to tech her not to be fooled by how great they made the Fire Nation seem. Underneath every great revelation was a chilling truth.

Then there were times that she could remember with a more warm feeling arising in her mind. One time she had confessed that she had had a tiny crush on a boy who was no younger then her. Of course you could imagine what her father did. He had taken the liberty of walking straight up to him after their bending lessons and asking him if he would like to marry his daughter. Gaia never really saw that boy again. She never heard the end of it from her father either.

She snorted lightly as she sipped from her small cup of tea. It was a special treat her mother sometimes made in the morning. Since it was the first day father could go back to work and teach it was a cause for celebration among the family. However Gaia just held her head in her hands after placing the cup back down on the table, occasionally taking a finger and running it through her thick hair that fell to her shoulders. Gaia just wanted to start her training again!

Huo trampled through the room, grabbing a piece of bread from the table. and biting into it hungrily. "Watch it!" Gaia muttered loudly as she lightly flicked her brother's arm.

Of course she was quiet and docile most of the time. Sometimes both of her brothers needed a reality check and she was happy to give one to each of them.

"Sorry. We are just learning something in school today and I want to be ready." As Gaia twisted her body to face her brother she couldn't help but notice that he seemed overjoyed. Fire Nation history was his thing. However, it certainly wasn't hers.

"It's okay I guess. Don't you want to ask me why I won't be in school today?" she asked with an amused smirk as she plucked a small piece of mango into her mouth.

Her brother didn't seem to understand though and only tilted his head slightly to the left in response. "Oh... So Gaia...why won't you be in school today?"

"I'm starting my training again!" Gaia exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air, causing her cup of tea to fall over onto the table. It didn't seem like she cared though and she continued on repeating it until her mother trudged in the kitchen along with Murki, both of them looking worm out.

Gaia stopped talking, looking up at her mother who seemed to be giving her a glare before finally setting eyes on the spilt tea. "I'll clean that up." Gaia seemed to quiet down as she got down from her chair and reached for one of the cloths.

That was when she connected the tired look on their faces with something she had had to deal with only a few years ago, "Haha! Murki was too lazy to get out of bed this morning huh mom? What did you do? Spill tea down his back or flick his cheek?"

Murki brought down his fists on the table. "I did not. I'm just not feeling well that's all." The older boy seemed to growl after speaking while trying to cut off a slice from the loaf of bread sitting in the middle of the table.

Gaia gazed at him closely, noticing that he was lieing. There was a deep brown stain on his light red school uniform. "I didn't know you liked tea that early in the morning," she added with a snicker as she pointed towards it and started to howl with laughter.

"Gaia. Watch it or I'll have your father go to work instead and you'll just go to school." Her mother's tone of voice easily suggested that she wasn't going to deal with such behavior that early in the morning and instead Gaia just straightened up in her seat and finished trying to eat her meal in total quiet.

A few minutes later she cleaned the corners of her mouth with a small napkin and handed the leftovers to her mother. "I'll eat the rest after I'm done." Her mother still seemed a bit upset but just offered a small huff of acknowledgment.

As she stood by the door, tapping her foot on the wooden floor while she waited for her father, she noticed voices outside as others started to walk towards their destination for most of the day and she stuck her tongue out to herself.

Gaia quickly stopped though as she heard her father's footsteps as he walked towards her. "Are you ready to go Gaia?" The young girl nodded her head quickly as she already started to make her way out of the house.

"Hold up young one. You know I am not as fast as I used to be." Gaia sighed, coming to a stop as she waited for the sound of her father's footsteps to combine with her breath.

_****_

Gaia finally came to a stop, the sight of their training place taking her breath away briefly. It had been so long since she had last seen it. It was actually a rather simple. There were very few tress except a few near the walkway and a small, thin stream ran through the side. It was nice after a long training session to kneel down beside it and take a drink from it's cool, refreshing waters.

"Now I want you to start with what we went over last time. Are you ready?" Her father got in his normal stance, ready to deflect any bursts of crazy flames that came his way.

"Of course I'm ready. What have I not been?" Her father seemed to start opening his mother and her voice faltered. "Don't respond to that!" she warned as she steadied her breath and let her feet fall into the stance she was so used to while she pulled her hands back,

It took a few moment to keep calm before she was ready enough to start. She had hoped that that would change by the time she was older. All she needed to do was practice more.

That was when it came. The desirable urge to let her fist fall forward. She did as she was told and a small bout of flame erupted from her first and flew through the air before retreating and finally hazing into the air before it went unnoticed, the exact same flame never to be seen again.

"Great try Gaia. Next time keep you hand more straight. And you need to keep your mind into it. You didn't and it caused your flame to slip through about halfway through the process." Her father seemed to be gazing at her with great admiration though as if he was proud.

"How about this?" she asked as she repeated what she had done earlier, trying to follow her father's new set of instructions. The flame that erupted from her fist this time managed to sail through the air for a bit longer.

"Now watch what I do. I want you to try and mimic what I am doing when I finish." As her father spoke he started to make his left arm to a strong arm movement that forced it to the left. As he did so though his right arm seemed to take on a more graceful look and she noticed a small flow of water erupting from the stream beside them.

Her father seemed to know what he was doing only a few seconds later and drew his hand to the side in the same graceful way. Instead of the water dropping though it whipped right across her face.

Gaia left out a yelp, falling to the group as she let out tears. While she rubbed the spot that she had felt water whack into she couldn't help but let the tears flow again and the cries follow. She didn't even know what had happened. One minute she was watching her father try to firebend and the next she was being slapped with water from the stream.

Her father seemed still, his eyes struck with panic as he slowly made an attempt to approach his daughter. "I-I'm sorry. What you saw there was nothing. It just has to do with the currents." As he spoke he knelt down beside her and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

Gaia tried to calm herself, reducing her ragged breaths to weak whimpers as she finally let her hand fall from the red spot on her pale cheek. "That wasn't currents dad! You are such a liar. What are you? I don't even know what you are anymore! My dad is a liar and he won't even admit it!" she cried as she placed her head into her hands.

As her father reached for her hand she flinched and placed it on her lap. Her body was shaking now as she tried to control herself. She didn't want to appear weak but she just couldn't control herself. Her face hurt and she even thought her father possibly just waterbended. In fact, she wanted to be sick. Gaia got up onto her knees, her back to her father as she looked at the ground and wrapped her arm around her stomach to try to keep herself from having her breakfast end up on the ground in front of her.

Her father reached for her shoulder and rested his hand on it, trying to make it seem like he hadn't just done what Gaia had noticed. "You need to calm down now. You'll make yourself sick."

Gaia turned around quickly, glaring at him. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? That must be some kind of joke after what you just did. Not to mention that my cheek is probably still red from the water you bent at-" Her father quickly placed his hand over her mouth and sighed.

"I guess I can try to explain this all to you. But you can't tell anyone. Not one single person. Your brothers don't even know. If this gets into the wrong hands we could all be killed and we'll be placing the whole village at risk." Gaia sighed quietly, trying to steady her breathing as she placed her shaking hands on her lap. "Fine."

Her father got onto his feet, grabbing her hand and pulling her up as well. "We will talk by the water. That is where it will be most easy to explain."

_****_

Zuko shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he looked around the empty halls. Out of all days this had to be the one he had nothing scheduled. No one was there. No one could see what he did. If he wanted he could smash the closest thing of glass and it couldn't even be pinned on him.

However his mind was starting to wander. He had made up a plan. A rather simple one too at that. It involved the girl and of course the blanket. He obviously didn't trust her one bit. If anyone would sell something it would be someone that needed it. And of course it appeared as if the girl had needed it.

He was going to go on a walk. A nice long one down to the community he had been at a week ago. With the coat he could hopefully escape being point out from the crowd. All he needed was to have clothing that fit in as well.

Now most people would think of him like he was crazy for doing such a thing. However, in Zuko's eyes this was the right thing to do. He had to make sure this person was doing right because after all the blanket had been his property.

Though while Zuko dug through the servant's clothing closest he was able to pull a few strings and find a tattered brown tunic with a nice pair of plain black pants. A mischievous look glinted off his eyes as he sighed and drew his eyes towards the door that connected this room to the many others. Hopefully he wouldn't be caught today.

As he slipped out of the closest, his new clothing covered by the coat he slipped his hood over his head and started out, his amber eyes seeming to fly from side-to-side in search of something when he honestly wasn't sure what. The only day. The only day to figure this out without hopefully being caught. If he failed this was over and so was his small mission.

_****_

"Many years ago when your grandparents were just young they met. Your grandmother was a firebender and your grandfather was a waterbender. He had been trying to hide and make a life without being bothered by the Fire Nation. Of course he was instantly picked out because he looked so unlike any regular Fire Nation citizen. Somehow your grandmother tried convincing everyone he wasn't though and just the child of two different nations. She was respected on some sort of level and the questions stopped. However he was curious as to why a firebender would want to help him." Her father stopped speaking to gather his breath, his eyes resting on the waters that made their way south in front of them both.

"She had admired him greatly even though in the beginning their friendship hadn't been strong. Their love grew over time and then soon the became husband and wife. Of course that how I came into the picture but-" Gaia glared up at him from the side, slightly interested in the story but she tried to hide it. "Stop drifting off. Get on with it please," she muttered dryly.

Her father gave her a look of disbelief but simply kept his words to himself and continued. "When I was three they noticed I had the ability to bend water one time when I had been waving my arms franticly in the air for food. I guess I must have done some type of form of bending, because the next thing I knew my mother was seeing me lift a few drops of water."

Gaia lifted an eyebrow in suspicion but her eyes were filled with wonder. "So your dad taught you right?" Her father shifted in his spot uncomfortably, nodding with a sigh. "Yes. Yes he did."

Nothing but silence filled the air for a long time. The suddenly her father seemed to be interested on continuing their story. "When I was seven years old I had gone to school one day. Now I didn't bend water in public. You must remember that it was a very dangerous thing to do. However, one day a boy in school had gotten me angry. In the schools back then you could say that the teacher I had wasn't very attentive and somehow it managed to escalate into a full-blown fight outside in the school yard. I had often times watched my mother bend fire. I wanted to seem normal; like I was actually a firebender. So I took a deep breath and let my fist fly forward a few times. After my third try a small, tiny flicker of fire fell from my hands. I was so bewildered that I ended up losing the fight. Not that it mattered."

Gaia's eyes widened in amazement. Her father was a …..well she was going to call him a doublebender for now until she figured out whether there was a more correct term. Not that she was sure there would be one.

"When I told my parents, my mother was somehow convinced I was the next avatar. Now do you know how parents like to make it seem like their child is more important then they really are? I guess, well that my mother was one of those parents. However, my father was quick to shoot her down. He said he wasn't possible and that I was lying. Yet upon looking more closely they realized it had never changed. I was telling the truth. I was no avatar. Far from it in fact. However, I could bend both fire and water if given the chance to train properly."

Gaia sighed quietly, a breath escaping her mouth as she lifted her hand to speak. "How is that even possible? All my life I have been told that only the Avatar can do such a thing." Gaia looked quite perplexed as she skidded her small finger across the surface of the water.

"The day I was born my mother reported seeing the moon and sun at once. No one else did. They thought she was crazy. I think maybe it was a sign from the spirits that ended up blessing me with such a gift. However it wasn't what it seemed. With it comes worry and dread. That had been why I have been keeping it from you children. I don't want your quality of life to change for the worse of even end all together." Her father's solemn look made her shiver yet she was eager to ask another question.

"Is it possible that either Huo, Murki, or I have this same ability?" Gaia was feeling much better now and seemed to be jumping up and down on her feet. Though her cheek still stung from the wrath of the water earlier.

Her father glared at her harshly. "You better hope and hope with all your might that this doesn't work out in that way. If you were dealt with such a thing it would make your life ten times more difficult. I don't want my life being what you have to go through also."

"Oh..." Gaia fell silent as she folded her hands on her lap and just looked at them.

"I think training is done for today. You need to rest. Are you going to come home with me or go out to play?" Her father used his knees as support as he pulled himself off of the ground and gave her a smile. Hopefully he hadn't broken her spirits.

"I think I'll stay out and play. I have no school today. I might as well use it right?" As Gaia spoke she let her hand run through the water like she was slicing into it. Though she could hear her father laughing quietly to himself as he walked away and back to their house.

_****_

Zuko stumbled through the streets of the small village he had been in a mere week ago. Every once in awhile someone would bump into him and then tell him to watch it as well. If only he could have shown them who they were dealing with!

He wasn't exactly sure how he would find this girl. In fact he hadn't really thought his plan out to that point. It wasn't like he could control that now. He might as well just explore and see what he found.

A few young children, only toddlers, screamed with delight as the looked at each other and then back at their new toys which it had appeared that their mother's had bought for them as a treat. The though made him really think back to his mother and in a way made his head ache. She wouldn't approve of this.

Minutes passed and as he trudged on further he could notice people give him weird looks. One women even asked him if he had lost his mother. Of course had had made a sarcastic comment back and ran. This trip was getting on his nerves.

He was reaching the end of the community and the forest was starting to become more apparent; it's leafy green foliage poking out behind the last houses to be lined up on his right and left sides. Hopefully this girl hadn't been planning on going to school or he would be waiting for a long time. Zuko may even have had to go back. He disliked the thought of doing so now. He had already gotten himself into this mess and he would get himself out of it too.

That was when he heard a small and quiet voice yelling harshly at what appeared to be a stream. He dropped to his knees behind the decent amount of cover and watched, tuning in his ears to listen as well.

"Stupid water! If my dad can bend you then I want to be able to bend you too. See my hand? Now follow it instead of just going down!" The voice slowly got louder and Zuko couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in confusion. Yet he didn't stop listening.

"I want to be a doublebender too. Then I can bet up the kids at school that make fun of me with my water and firebending powers. Oh boy wouldn't that be so cool!" Zuko silently breathed in an out before his breathing went disturbed.

Not only was this the girl he had given the blanket to but she was speaking of the fact that her father was a doublebender. He wasn't even sure of what that was but he was going to find out if it killed him.

Zuko didn't even get it. She seemed so quiet when he had last seen her. Somehow though she was yelling at a part of nature that without a doubt would not open it's mouth and answer. Maybe it was a better idea to flee now while he still believed she was sane...

Though as he moved the leaves under his feet crinkled. And he just clenched his eyes together, hoping that this girl was still as bad when it came to her hearing as she had been days ago. However her shout indicated otherwise.

_****_

Gaia'a head flew up as she heard noise. And noise often meant trouble. She quickly jumped up onto her two feet and completed a small and short stance that allowed her to be ready. "Who are you?" she yelled over the sound of the rushing water. "Show yourself."

Nothing could duplicate the sheer sound of surprise when she noticed that the person who stepped out of the bushes was no one other then the boy who had given her the Fire Nation Blanket.

_ ~I really like how this chapter came out personally. I wanted to convey the fact that this new thing Gaia had learned about her father scared her but that she was strong and willing to take it level-headed. Not to mention I had to add some craziness because I couldn't see this story without it. I'm really into this whole plot and I may have a whole new chapter up either tomorrow or the day after.~_


	3. Are You Kidding?

_~I was looking back on the last chapter and I did notice some spelling mistakes which almost made me laugh myself to death. (Yes because any person like me would laugh at this.) I edited it and now I have an updated chapter two up with the spelling mistakes fixed as well as new dividers added for the paragraph placing.~_

_ ~I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. However I do own Gaia and her family.~_

Gaia was shaking, her hands obviously dropping to her sides as she let out a startled breath. That was when she remembered what he mother had told her when she had handed her the blanket. '_If you ever see him again Gaia thank him until he gets fed up with it.'_

She could tell that he wasn't going to start this conversation so she nervously started forward. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-" She was interrupted by the boy's harsh glare as he bunched his hands up into small fists.

"Can you shut up already? I didn't come here to be bombarded with a bunch of meaningless words." Well this boy obviously wasn't the most cheery child on the planet.

"Then why are you here?" Gaia asked, starting to finally have worry register in her mind. What if he had heard her? This would all be over and her family would be killed. It would all be her fault. She bit down on her tongue, refusing to cry again. She wouldn't let this get to her.

The boy snorted lightly, resting his back against the closest tree. Though she was able to catch many fringes of doubt and confusion in his eyes. "That blanket I gave you...where is it right now?"

Gaia had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. It felt so odd to switch moods so quickly yet you would react the same way to if a boy your age came back to see the blanket he gave you. Honestly...wasn't that a bit odd? "So let me get this straight. You are worried about your precious little blanket?" The young boy got up from his perch on the tree and started to walk towards her. To be honest though she wasn't really sure whether this was meant to be a joke or to actually pertain some type of serious meaning.

"I just want you to answer my question. Where is it? Did you sell it or did you actually have enough sense to keep it?" The boy pointed his index finger in her direction each time he spoke a word and Gaia took a step back as if she were actually concerned about her welfare.

In time she was coming to notice that he probably wouldn't leave until she just told him. Though when she replayed his words in her head it really sounded like he was expecting her to have taken it to the market to sell. That was why he was all worked up.

"I still have it with me at home. And no I never planned to or am going to plan to sell it. My father was sick. That's what we used it for and if it's ever needed again it'll be used." As soon as she finished speaking she noticed that his face had gone blank. "That wasn't what you expected to hear huh?"

The boy however seemed like he wasn't ready to give up. "I request to see it too to know that you definitely aren't lying." Gaia bit down on her lower jaw to keep herself from spitting out insults. He wasn't going to give up at all! Did it even matter? It was just a blanket.

"Since I'm going to have to show you, a random stranger, that I still have the dang blanket, I want to at least know your name." As Gaia spoke she pointed her finger towards him and continued her odd looking glare.

However the boy seemed nervous now, clearing his throat and looking around the spacious river area. "My name is...well...Lee." As soon as he finished speaking he had a much more cheery look on his face, almost like he was forcing himself to smile.

"Well then Lee," Gaia added irritably. "Let's go see the blanket. Maybe that will make you feel better. Oh why don't I just bring it around with me all the time so that when you show up I know to get down on both knees and bring it into your presence?"

Gaia huffed silently, letting her anger get the best of her as she started to walk towards her house. She didn't know what was coming to her. One moment she was shy and then the next minute she was blowing up at Lee, who at the moment seemed to be running up to try and keep his pace even with her's.

To be honest...he didn't exactly look like he wanted to be there either. However he start talking anyways. "You know...you have a very big temper for a girl of your age." Lee had this look on his face. It...was almost like he was amused!

"You say one more stupid thing and I'll take the blanket and have it torn up!" Impatience was tearing at the seams of her mind. She had thought Lee was kind. Yet so far all he was being was a pain.

He seemed to get quiet though. Every few moments looking over at her with a glare. Gaia didn't seem to care though as she stomped towards her family's home.

"Get this straight right now. You've already made yourself look stupid enough. Just stay here and let me get it. Okay?" Her voice seemed much calmer, almost like she was trying her best to tone it down. This day had brought on too much. To have this happening was destroying her mental state. Lee himself only seemed more insulted and it was obvious she hadn't helped her problem with how he acted. At the moment it honestly didn't matter to her anymore though.

She gave him one last look before disappearing into her home. Her dark brown eyes wandered across the room as she tried to find her mother's delicate face. She couldn't help but hope that neither Huo nor Murki were home at the moment. She was too busy to want to have to deal with that.

"Mother!" she called out loudly as she walked further into the house. It took all she had not to start running around screaming. If it hadn't already been guessed you could tell that Gaia could become very over-dramatic when she was stressed. This was one of those times.

"Calm down. Calm down Gaia. I'm right here. Now what is it?" As she spoke she noticed that her mother seemed to be frustrated. Gaia could only wonder who would have caused such a thing. She just kept her mouth shut though and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Where did you put that blanket we were given?" Her eyes beamed as she spoke. Trying to seem like she wasn't up to something wasn't something that Gaia had usually practiced. In fact she usually faltered when trying to keep something bottled up.

"And why do you need it so badly?" her mother questioned as she looked down at her daughter. "Is there something you aren't telling me? You seem hesitant."

Gaia started to look around the room, fumbling around with her thumbs awkwardly. "I-I... There is this boy outside and it's the same one who gave me the blanket. He's named Lee and he wants to make sure it's well taken care of!" Gaia's words seemed to flow out of her mouth in an endless barrage of worry and panic. She knew she had been caught trying to keep it hidden.

"It's okay Gaia. No need to get upset. I have it right here. Just let me get it." Her mother's words were soothing but in the pit of her stomach she felt as if her mother was a bit confused by this all. She didn't question it though as she walked towards the corner of the small and tightly-packed room and pulled out a dark red blanket from the pile of clothes.

As soon as her mother walked back to her Gaia was jumping up and down as she tried to reach the blanket for herself. "Thanks mom. But...this does no good if I don't have it," she added quietly, a glint of frustration seeming to hold her down from leaping up again.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I want to meet this young man anyways. He helped you out and it would be nice to thank him myself." As soon as her mother finished speaking she could already tell there would be no more questions. It was just the way that her mother held herself now,.

Gaia simply sighed, walking away and towards the door while muttering to herself on why thanking him no probably wouldn't be the best idea. He just didn't seem like the type to sit there for too long.

As Gaia poked her head out of the door she noticed he was still standing there, looking around as if he were lost. It was enough to make her question what was so amazing about the sky itself and look up. Plain blue. She certainly didn't see what was so great about it at the moment.

Her mother tapped her shoulder and slightly pushed her to the side, bringing her out of her daze. Gaia stayed quiet and watched her with interest as she walked towards Lee and bent down. Gaia was so curious as to what was going on that it looked like her head was bent side-ways, her dark black hair falling from her shoulders and just laying limp in the air while her ponytail in the back swayed.

"Mom?" she asked quietly as she walked towards them. What was taking her so long? It usually wasn't that hard to thank someone and then leave.

"Gaia- Oh...Gaia. Yes?" As Gaia looked over at her mother's face she noticed that her mother kept looking back a Lee as if she suspected something. Lee looked nervous too and after glancing at the blanket for a few moments he started to back up and run slowly in the opposite direction.

"What did you do to him mother? Stare him to death?" Gaia asked as she looked over at her mother. Her voice came out in a silent whisper and she seemed to be waiting for an answer but her mother simply stayed quiet and got up to her feet before walking away, the same nervous look on her face.

Gaia couldn't help but feel as if her mother knew something she didn't. Most mother's avoided telling their children important things and by now she knew that quite well herself as she was always excluded from personal talk. Now though it just sent her mind spinning into a deep haze.

Of course, with the record Gaia had that day, it was no surprise another loud noise had woken her up from her wandering thoughts.

"Watch where you are going! This is the second time today I've had to clean up my produce from the ground," the merchant on the right side of her yelled.

Gaia watched as Lee stumbled and looked at the merchant before continuing on running until he reached the outskirts of the village and escaped into the dark haze.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Gaia fumbled with her fingers as she looked around, sheepishly offering a small smile to the invisible being that wasn't there. She wasn't exactly sure why she was doing what she was doing. In fact she felt rather odd for doing it. She could only guess that maybe it had to do with everything that had gone one today.

As if to stand testimony to her findings she rubbed the spot on her cheek that had been whipped with water and flinched. All that remained of the incident now was a small red mark that would go away soon. The moment would never leave her mind. She was sure of it. Gaia could practically see the flames dance through the air before her eyes and the water slowly wind it's way from the river. She could feel the sting on her cheek and hear her father's rushed words.

Most of all she could feel the yearning to be different. She wanted to bend water. However she had tried so far and nothing had shown itself. Gaia was starting to consider the possibility that she was not going to be able to bend both. For now she could just try to continue on trying to improve her weak excuse for Firebending.

It was another point that she thought of every once and awhile. She didn't have an actual Firebending master to teach her like some of the luckier children. She didn't mind that either. In fact Gaia was grateful to have her father passing down such an art to her. But he wasn't a master himself either and she knew that there was a good chance she never would be either.

As she continued to think while looking down at her thumbs she could hear footsteps approaching closer to her and looked up to see Huo running just behind Murki in a desperate attempt to see who could reach the house first.

Just as it had seemed that Murki was going to win Huo pushed his younger brother with two hands, laughing as he took a moment to look down at Murki before he ran into the house.

"Oh great," Gaia mumbled. Huo by far was her favorite brother. He stood up for her and would sometimes even bend with her, pretending to win so that he felt better about what she had done. Though sometimes he just liked to push Murki around in a way that meant no harm. However, she would never hear the end of it from her mother or father later tonight.

Gaia managed to look down at her second oldest brother and sighed as if she didn't really want to be doing what she was going to do. "Are you alright?"

Murki looked up at his sister and quickly drew his hand over his eyes to try to vanquish the tears from showing. "I'm fine! Why do you think I wouldn't be okay?"

Gaia got up from the bench and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well any other normal little boy would start crying if he had been pushed onto the ground like that. Are you saying you are not normal?" she taunted, clearing just trying to put him in any other mood but that one he had just been in mere seconds ago.

"I am too better! Just because I am not a bender it doesn't make me any less important." Murki seemed to be a bit angered not, pulling himself off of the ground and shooting Gaia a glare.

Gaia unfolded her arms and used her right hand to point at him. "Okay. I've had enough drama. You win," she muttered as she threw her hands up into the air in defeat.

Murki seemed pleased with what he had done and he quickly shuffled off into the house to no doubt get back at Huo. Gaia looked around until she was sure the coast was clear and then started to sneak her way towards the training spot.

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

The warm air made Gaia sigh in content as she walked towards the flowing water and dipped one hand in to draw the water over her head. In some way it was to keep herself from moving onto her next task. She honestly was nervous to even try it.

After cooling herself down the young girl got up to her feet and started to slowly wave her arms around in the same way that her father had. Nothing. She again tried the same movement but changed her stance slightly. Still nothing.

Gaia could only come to the conclusion that she was no Waterbender. However, she was still waving her arms around in a circular motion like she had gone into shock and her hands had been the only thing to keep moving.

In frustration Gaia sat down and looked at her reflection in the water. The dark brown eyes of her own self seemed to peer right back at her and for a few moments they were all she could focus on. Then without another word she got up and started to head back home.

She had something she needed to ask them and it needed to be questioned now.

_**vvvvvvv**_

Zuko was still a bit nervous as he quickly fled for his room and closed the door. He swore he had been so close that it had scared him to death. It had been stupid to risk his parents' trust and his free time scouting for the state of a blanket.

Not only had he been forced to have to deal with being ran into a countless number of times but he could have sworn that girl's mother somehow knew who he was. Well...he had tried to disguise himself. Of course he probably hadn't tried well enough.

But even though he had basically gone there for nothing he did find out something rather strange. He had heard the term, _'Doublebender' _come from the girl and she had looked like she was rather enthused yet angered.

As Zuko let out a quiet sigh he closed his eyes and tried to make out why this had come about and why such a thing could be said.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_I'm sorry this chapter is somewhat bland in a way. I've had some bad writer's block lately and I haven't been feeling well but I still wanted to get this chapter out soon. I promise I'll get out a longer and more interesting chapter soon~_


End file.
